This invention relates to an apparatus and method for removing a cover from and applying a cover to a top roll mandrel. The top roll referred to in this application is of the type generally described as a "top roll." These types of rolls are used on combing machines, cards, draw frames and similar textile machines. Generally they engage steel rollers with textile fiber in sliver form passing between the top roll and the steel roll. The top rolls are fabricated by placing a cylindrical tubular elastomeric cover over a steel top roll mandrel. The mandrel includes end portions of reduced diameter by which the mandrel is held in position engaging the adjacent surface of the steel roll against which it operates. As used in this application the term "top roll" refers to the combination of the steel top roll mandrel with the elastomeric cover in position over the mandrel. The term "top roll mandrel" or "mandrel" refers to the bare steel roll without a cover applied.
The elastomeric cover has an inner diameter which is less than the outer diameter of the mandrel onto which the cover is placed. For this reason, the cover must be stretched so that the cover will fit over the outer surface of the mandrel. The mandrel is coated with an adhesive which, in combination with the grip of the cover, holds the cover securely on the mandrel. The covers need replacement periodically. Constant high-speed rotation against the steel rollers wears and hardens the elastomeric cover. Prior art methods of removing the cover from the mandrel include cutting the cover with a sharp blade, or grinding or lathing the cover from the mandrel. These are expensive, time consuming and sometimes hazardous processes.
This invention relates to an apparatus which is adaptable to both apply a cover to and remove, or strip, a worn out cover from the top roll mandrel. The application of the cover to and removal from the mandrel is quick, inexpensive and safe.